Because Of Joongie Strange Habit
by naanaacu
Summary: Kisah tentang Yunho yang berusaha mengobati penderitaan Joongie/I'm sucks at summary, just read it please/ YunJae/oneshot/Typos/lil bit humor/BL/Repost/Newbie/?


BECAUSE OF JONGIE STRANGE HABIT

Yunjae, Oneshot, BL, Typos, Super Amatir, Repost

By : Naanaacu

.

.

.

"Jae sebaiknya kau kerjakan tugasmu, mau mengulurnya sampai kapan ?"

Suara Yunho tiba-tiba memecahkan lamunan Jaejoong yang entah sudah sampai langit keberapa. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sengit, seolah mengatakan "urus saja urusanmu sendiri", lantas kembali menelungkupkan tubuhnya di lantai yang beralaskan karpet bulu tebal dengan beberapa buku pelajaran yang kini bertebaran disekitarnya, terbuka tapi tak tersentuh. Pemilik kulit seputih susu itu tampaknya agak kesal karena kini kekasihnya yang sejak tiga puluh menit lalu datang ke apartemen-nya itu terus menerus menceramahinya.

Mata namja cantik itu menatap udara kosong di hadapannya, otak dan perasaannya benar-benar kacau dibalik wajahnya yang relatif tenang, sesekali diliriknya buku-buku di hadapannya dan menghela nafas panjang, seakan ada beban yang sangat berat di dadanya.

"Huuufffhh, apa yang harus aku lakukan ?", Jaejoong bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, namun Yunho yang tengah sibuk membuka minuman kalengnya spontan menjawab, "sudah kubilang kerjakan tugasmu", dan…

"Yaaaaaak Jung Yunho, apa kau tidak bisa diam hah ?", bentak Kim Jaejoong yang seketika membuat Yunho menumpahkan kaleng soda yang baru saja akan diminumnya itu…

"Aissshhh, kau membuatku kaget tau", gerutu Yunho sambil berusaha membersihkan sisa-sisa soda yang tumpah di kaus putih polosnya dengan tangannya, Kim Jaejoong hanya menatap sebal dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri", kali ini benar-benar Jaejoong ucapkan.

"Aku kan hanya mengingatkanmu Jae, kau seharusya berterima kasih padaku", balas Yunho normal, tak seperti Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah sangat emosi.

"Aku malas", timpal Jae cuek sambil melihat kearah lain, Yunho yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, kenapa kekasihnya ini bisa seperti ini, padahal dirinya sendiri adalah seorang juara umum di sekolahnya, apa berpacaran selama satu tahun dengan Jung Yunho yang notabene adalah seorang siswa paling rajin se-Korea *plakk, lebay* tak membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong sembuh total dari penyakit malasnya.

"Kalau memang malas ya sudah, jangan dipedulikan sekalian" ucap Yunho dengan keningnya yang mengkerut, Jae teralu sering bersikap seperti ini, dan jujur saja Yunho agak khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa Yunnie, otouke ?, hiks…".  
Jaejoong sudah mau menangis kali ini, ia benar-benar frustasi. Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya, sudah hapal betul dengan reaksi kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah Jae, jangan menangis, kubantu mengerjakannya ne?", tawar Yunho yang kini sudah memeluk tubuh mungil kekasih tercintanya itu, diusap-usapnya rambut Jae dengan sayang dan sesekali mengecupnya, tapi tiba-tiba, "andweeee, Jongie malas", ucap Jaejoong sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho. Kata-kata namja cantik itu sudah mulai terdengar manja, dan Yunho, jangan ditanya, ia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah.

Kim Jaejoong, namja yang sudah dipacarinya sejak setahun terakhir ini punya sebuah kebiasaan buruk, Jae itu pemalas, terutama dengan yang menyangkut masalah pelajaran.

Ia paling susah kalau yang namanya mengerjakan tugas, bukan karena ia bodoh, tapi karena ia malas. Namun tidak seperti halnya anak malas pada umumnya yang akan dengan senang hati melupakan begitu saja tugas-tugasnya, Kim Jaejoong akan sangat menghawatirkan tentang tugas-tugasnya, dan layaknya seorang Jung Yunho yang selalu menganggap penting sebuah tugas sekolah, Kim Jaejoong pun merasa demikian, namun bila Yunho akan lansung mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya, yang dilakukan Jae adalah menghawatirkan tugas-tugasnya sepanjang hari tanpa mengerjakannya. Ia akan merasa gelisah sepanjang hari, bahkan sampai menangis, ia juga tidak akan melakukan hal lain, karena ia akan merasa bersalah bila melakukan hal lain, seperti main game atau hanya untuk sekedar tidur, namun walau begitu tersiksanya, jangan harap seorang Kim Jaejoong akan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya, alasannya hanya satu, tak lain dan tak bukan, KARNA IA MALAS…

"Jae kau jangan seperti ini, kita kerjakan pelan-pelan ne", bujuk Yunho sekali lagi, namun Jaejoong benar-benar sedang tidak mood untuk itu, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil memperdalam wajahnya di ceruk leher Yunho. Mau tidak mau Yunho harus melakukan satu-satunya cara yang bisa membuat kekasihnya yang manja itu kembali bersemangat. Ia tak sanggup melihat Jaejoong terus-terusan gelisah dan tak tenang, ia tau persis yang dirasakan kekasihnya dari raut wajahnya yang kini sudah benar-benar kusut.

"Apa Jongie ingin melakukannya ?", kata Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jae hanya menatap Yunho bingung, namun sesaat kemudian wajahnya tersipu malu dan menunduk, "Annia Yunnie, bukan seperti itu, Jongie benar-benar sedang tidak bersemangat mengerjakan tugas Jongie", jawab Jae masih menundukan wajahnya, ia malu karena tampaknya Yunho sudah salah paham.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah membuatku khawatir", ucap Yunho serius sambil menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong yang kini sudah ikut manatapnya.

"Mianne Yunnie, hiks", dan akhirnya Jaejoong kembali menangis. Yunho tak habis pikir kenapa kekasihnya itu begitu keras kepala, ia akan jadi sangat sebal sekaligus khawatir bila penyait malas Jaejoong ini kambuh.

Cuup…

Jaejoong merasakan tangan hangat Yunho mengangkat wajahnya pelan, membuat kedua wajah tampan dan cantik itu saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Dan berikutnya, sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di bibir semerah cherry itu, Jaejoong yang tak menduga kalau Yunnie-nya akan tiba-tiba menciumnya hanya terpaku dan membuka matanya lebar seraya berkedip-kedip lucu.

Melihat reaksi Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum sesaat sebelum kemudian melanjutkan aksinya, kembali di dekatkannya wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong dan dengan perlahan meraih bibir kissable itu dengan bibir hatinya. Yunho yang awalnya hanya mengecup ringan bibir cherry itu perlahan namun pasti mulai melumatnya dengan ganas.

"Shiit, kenapa bibirmu manis sekali jae", Yunho mengumpat dalam hatinya karena menemukan dirinya yang ketagihan dengan rasa manis yang ia rasakan pada bibir kekasihnya. Walau ini bukan yang pertama mereka berciuman, tapi ini yang pertama kalinya ciuman mereka begitu dalam dan bergairah, dan ia takut tak akan bisa berhenti.

"Eenggh"

Jaejoong melenguh saat Yunho menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, dan kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan Yunho untuk memasukan lidahnya kedalam gua kecil milik Jaejoong. Di sapunya seluruh permukaan mulut jaejoong, menyentuh apa saja yang bisa terjangkau oleh lidahnya, mengabsen satu persatu barisan gigi putih Jaejoong, dan kemudian menautkan lidah keduanya.

Walau sebelumnya sempat ragu-ragu namun akhirnya Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho padanya. Perlahan Jae mulai menikmati permainan Yunho dimulutnya, namun sesaat setelah Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yunho, pemuda dengan mata nan tajam itu perlahan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Yunho menatap mata sayu Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kehilangan karna Yunho melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kau merasa lebih baik sekarang ?", tanya Yunho setelah sejenak menatap mata doe di hadapanya.

Jaejoong tak menjawab, namun tangannya kini bergerak menekan tengkuk Yunho untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka, Yunho yang mengerti pun kembali memeluk tubuh kekasihnya erat dan menautkan bibir mereka kembali, namun itu tak lama sampai bibir Yunho beralih pada leher mulus namja cantik itu, mengecupnya pelan dan kemudian menghisapnya sehingga meninggalkan bercak merah namun tak sampai keunguan.

"Engggh"

Desahan itu kembali lolos dari bibir mungil Jaejoong, ia benar-benar menikmati apa yang Yunho lakukan padanya, karena ciuman memang bukan hal yang biasa mereka lakukan, hanya beberapa kali saja sejak mereka resmi berpacaran, itupun mereka lakukan hanya pada saat penyakit malas Jaejoong ini kambuh. Awalnya Yunho tak tau harus melakukan apa untuk menenangkan kekasihnya yang bisa dengan gampang frustasi itu, namun entah dari mana Yunho mendapatkan ide untuk menenangkan kekasihnya dengan ciuman, hingga akhirnya itu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan setiap hal seperti ini terjadi, begitu juga kali ini.

"Aahhhh"

Satu lagi desahan yang tak bisa ditahan Jaejoong, betapa tidak sekarang bibir Yunho sedang mengemut nipplenya, setelah sebelumnya menyusupkan jari-jarinya kedalam kaus Jaejoong dan menyingkapnya ke atas. Sementara bibirnya mengemut salah satu nipple Jaejoong, tangan kanannya memainkan nipple satunya, memilin-milinnya pelan sehingga membuat pemiliknya mendesah nikmat sambil sesekali memanggil nama dari namja manly yang sekarang sedang berada diatasnya itu.

"Aahhh, aaahh, Yunnie.."

Jaejoong agak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho, karena mereka sebelumnya tak pernah sejauh ini, namun walau begitu ia menikmatinya dan tak berniat meminta Yunho untuk menghentikan kegiatan pemuda tampan itu di daerah sensitifnya.

Setelah puas dengan nipple Jaejoong, Yunho mengangkat wajahnya yang sebelumnya tebenam di dada Jaejoong yang entah sejak kapan sudah tak berbalut apapun a.k.a topless.

"Yun..nihh…", Desah Jaejoong seductive saat mata doe-nya bertemu dengan mata musang yang kini manatapnya hangat, penuh cinta…

Jaejoong balas menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sayunya, berharap Yunho mengerti dan segera melanjutkan permainan mereka. Melihat itu, sisi-sisi bibir Yunho tertarik ke samping, meciptakan sebuah senyuman yang lebih tepat di sebut sayang Yunho membelai wajah berkeringat di hadapannya, lalu kemudian berbisik seductive, "Haruskah kita melanjutkannya Boo ?"

Jaejoong POV

"Haruskah kita melanjutkannya Boo ?"

Yunnie berbisik di telingaku dengan suara yang terdengar mmmm seksi, bagaiamana mungkin ia masih menanyakan hal semacam itu setelah ia membuatku 'terbangun' seperti ini. Aku sudah tak tahan ingin disentuh lebih jauh lagi olehnya, ia benar-benar membuatku gila kali ini. Tangannya masih dengan setia membelai wajahku yang sudah terasa panas sejak tadi, sedangkan mata musangnya menatap mataku ragu, seakan ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Aku tau saat ini Yunnie sudah sangat horny sama halnya denganku, bisa aku rasakan sesuatu yang mengeras di bawah sana, bergesekan dengan milikku yang sudah jauh lebih dulu terbangun, namun ia masih setia tak bergerak dari posisinya yang semula.

Walau sangat menginginkannya, tapi rasa malu yang begitu besar menahanku untuk mengeluarkan suara, aku malu harus mengakui kalau aku menginginkan Yunnie melakukan lebih dari ini, hingga yang kulakukan hanya menarik wajahnya agar lebih dekat lagi sehingga aku bisa mencium bibir hatinya yang terasa sangat nikmat itu, memberikan isyarat kalau aku memang ingin melanjutkan kegiatan kami, namun belum sempat bibirku bersentuhan dengan miliknya, ia menahan gerakannya dan tersenyum, lalu kembali menjauhkan wajahnya yang tadinya hanya berjarak satu senti dariku.

"Jongie, kerjakan tugasmu dulu ne ?"

Dan gubraakkk, sebaris kalimat itu dengan suksesnya menjatuhkanku kembali ke bumi, suasana romantis yang sudah terbangun sebelumnya kini hancur berantakan. Wajahku pasti memerah karena malu, ia menolak untuk menciumku dan malah menyuruhku mengerjakan tugas, WTH ?…

Yunho POV

"Hahahahaha", bisa aku lihat wajah kekasihku kini memerah sempurna, rasanya aku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi itu hanya bisa aku lakukan di dalam hati saja, bagaimana tidak, Jongie-ku yang manis ini bisa jadi sangat menakutkan kalau dia sudah marah. Seketika itu juga ia mendorong tubuhku dengan kasar, tampak sekali dia sangat kesal padaku. Setelah berhasil membuat tubuhku menjauh darinya ia segera bangkit dan mulai memunguti satu persatu buku pelajaran yang sejak tadi berserakan tak jauh dari kami, tak lupa juga diraihnya kaus berwarna pinknya dengan gambar Hello Kitty. Wajahnya masih memerah dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu, ia benar-benar manis bahkan saat ia sedang marah sekalipun.

Rasanya aku ingin kembali menguncinya didalam pelukanku dan melanjutkan apa yang kami lakukan tadi, tapi tidak, aku tak bisa melakukan itu. Tujuan awalku hanyalah membebaskan Jongie dari 'penderitaanya', tak seharusnya aku mengambil keuntungan. Mianne Jongie-ya, andai kau tau kalau inipun sangat sulit untukku, paman dan bibi sudah mempercayakanmu padaku selama mereka di Jepang, tak mungkin aku mengecewakan mereka.

.  
.

Dan begitulah, Jaejoong kini dengan seriusnya mengerjakan tugasnya di kamarnya, setelah tanpa sepatah kata-pun meninggalkan Yunnho dengan wajah cengo-nya diruang keluarga. Ia sangat kesal sampai-sampai tak ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Apa-apan itu, seenaknya saja mempermainkanku, isssh dasar beruang bodoh, awas saja nanti", gerutu Jaejoong dengan kesalnya disela-sela mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak sulit baginya. Sedangkan Yunho yang kini berdiri diluar pintu kamar Jaejoong hanya tersenyum geli mendengarkan perkataan kekasihnya itu. Ia tak berniat untuk ikut masuk ke dalam dan menyulut kemarahan Jaejoong lebih, Jadi sekarang yang ia lakukan hanya menunggu Jae menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sambil menonton televisi di ruangan dimana sebelumnya adegan panasnya dengan Jaejoong berlangsung.

.

.  
30 menit kemudian…

Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dengan tubuh dan perasaan yang jauh lebih ringan, betapa tidak sekarang semua bebanya sudah terangkat dari pundaknya, suasana hatinya juga sudah kembali membaik. Namun tiba-tiba keningnya mengkerut melihat seseorang yang yang kini sedang tertidur lelap di atas sofa dengan televisi yang masih menyala, Jaejoong hampir lupa kalau ternyata Yunho masih berada di apartemenya yang cukup luas ini. Dengan perlahan Jae mendekati Yunho yang masih terlelap, sebisa mungkin agar tak menimbulkan suara yang bisa membangunkan Yunho. Saat sudah berada tepat di depan pemuda tampan itu, Jaejoong pun mendudukan dirinya di lantai dengan dagu yang ia sandarkan di sofa, mengamati dengan serius wajah pemuda bermarga Jung sudah setahun terakhir ini menjadi kekasihnya, mulut dan matanya sedikit terbuka, kebiasaan Yunho saat sedang tidur, membuatnya terlihat konyol.

Namun hal itu tidak menghalangi Jaejoong untuk tetap mengagumi wajah kekasihnya itu, hidungnya yang mancung, matanya yang tajam serta rahangnya yang kokoh, betapa semua itu membuatnya tak bisa berpaling dari sosok seorang Jung Yunho. Kemarahannya sudah lama menguap karna Jaejoong memang bukan tipe yang suka memendam marah lama-lama, jadi sekesal apapun dirinya pada beruangnya itu, ia tetap bisa dengan mudah memaafkannya…

"Yunnie kau sangat tampan, aku beruntung memilikimu, hihihi"

Jaejoong cekikikan sendiri dengan wajahnya yang ia benamkan di sofa karena malu saat memikirkan bagaimana beruntungnya ia mendapatkan seorang Jung Yunho yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah putra dari sahabat baik umma dan appa-nya, itulah sebabnya kenapa Jaejoong dipercayakan kepada Yunho selama kedua orang tua Jaejoong berada di Jepang tiga bulan terakhir ini.

"Ups…"

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan tanganya seakan sadar kalau ia bisa membangunkan kekasih tercintanya itu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Yunho tertidur dan meninggalkannya menuju kamarnya setelah sebelumnya mematikan televisi yang terus menyala sejak tadi. Sesampainya di kamar, tanpa sengaja mata bulat nan besar itu melihat sebuah kamera yang terletak di meja dekat jendela kamarnya, seketika itu di wajahnya terbentuk sebuah seringaian bersamaan dengan sebuah ide yang terlintas di otaknya…

"Kau akan menyesal atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan Tuan Jung, kekeke"

.  
.

"Kenapa gelap sekali", dahi Yunho mengeryit saat dibukanya matanya karena mendapati keadaan ruangan yang gelap, rupanya ia sudah tidur cukup lama sampai-sampai tak menyadari kalau hari sudah gelap, hanya sinar temaram dua buah lampu meja yang kini membuat Jung Yunho bisa melihat secarik kertas yang terletak di atas meja. Yunho bangun dari tidurnya dan meraih kertas itu, dibacanya tulisan yang ia tahu milik siapa.

"Yunnie sayang, kau sangat seksi, buka twitter-mu segera ya, hihihi".

Yunho yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Jongie-nya bicarakan mulai merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak, dengan segera ia bangkit dari sofa dan mencari Jaejoong ke kamarnya, namun ia tak menemukan siapapun disana. Ia pun mencari Jaejoong ke seluruh penjuru apartemen tapi tetap saja tidak di temukannya pemuda cantik itu dimanapun. "Apa mungkin Jae keluar rumah ya ?", Yunho bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ia pun segera meraih ponselnya dan dengan cepat menghubungi nomer ponsel Jae, telpon-nya tersambung tapi Jae tak kunjung menjawab. Berkali-kali tak mendapatkan jawaban, akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang, lagi pula ini sudah gelap, ia tak ingin pulang terlalu malam. Setelah mengunci pintu apartemen dengan kunci cadangan yang dimilikinya Yunho pun meninggalkan apartemen kekasihnya.

Di dalam perjalanan ia menghubungi Junsu untuk menanyakan apa Jaejoong bersamanya, Yunho-pun merasa lega karna Junsu mengatakan bahwa saat ini Jaejoong memang sedang berada di rumahnya. Pria manis itu meminta Yunho untuk tidak khawatir dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak mampir, maka dari itu Yunho melajukan mobilnya dengan tenang kembali ke rumahnya.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, sambil memandangi sebuah pesan dari Yoochun yang membuatnya kembali teringat pada kertas yang di temukannya saat bangun tidur di apertemen Jae tadi.

"Yo, Yunho, kau sudah lihat ?, twitter-mu sangat ramai"

"Apa maksudnya ini", tanya Yunho dalam hati, Yunho berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan segera menyalakan komputernya, dan sesaat kemudian matanya terbelalak melihat foto yang kini terpampang di akun twitter-nya, sebuah foto yang di mantion oleh kekasih tercintanya, sebuah foto yang menampakan Jung Yunho yang yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan boxer-nya saja, tidak lupa sebuah dasi yang mengantung dilehernya dan sebuah kaos kaki yang menempel di kakinya, serta sebuah kumis palsu dari lakban yang menempel diantara bibir dan hidungnya, sementara mata dan mulutnya tampak sedikit terbuka, benar-benar sebuah foto yang memalukan.

Foto itu disertai dengan sebuah kalimat yang ditambahkan Jaejoong "Gomawo Seonsaengnim-ku yang tampan, berkatmu aku bisa menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku :p", dilihatnya juga komentar-komentar teman-temannya yang ramai menertawai dirinya…

"Ige mwoya ?",wajah Jung Yunho seketika itu juga memerah, penuh dengan emosi dan rasa malu yang bukan main, bisa-bisanya Kim Jaejoong kekasihnya melakukan hal setega ini padanya. Dan biasa-bisanya juga ia tidak terbangun dengan semua yang Jaejoong lakukan padanya, dijambaknya rambutnya frustasi dan selanjutnya sebuah suara mengelegar pun terdengar dari kamar sulung keluarga Jung itu…

"KIM JAEJOOOOOOOOOONG !"

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat berbeda Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja merasakan hawa dingin yang aneh menghampiri tubuhnya kini menggosok-gosok lengannya sendiri, "kenapa Jae ?", tanya Junsu yang melihat gelagat aneh sahabatnya itu.

"Annia, hanya saja tubuhku tiba-tiba saja merinding".

.

.

.

~END~

.

.

Light Stone, 1 Mei 2013


End file.
